Special Delivery
by gladysnotw
Summary: When Lizzie delivers a pizza to the wrong place, she runs into a group of terrorists led by Hans Gruber, a cunning and yet charming thief. Little did she expect her little slip up to lead to a life-threatening situation. (one-sided relationship)
1. Chapter 1

When she first saw him, it was by a total mistake. She was delivering a pizza and had arrived at the wrong building. Lizzie hurried to the front desk with two boxes in her hands as her sneakers screeched on the floor. The man at the front looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

She huffed. "Yeah, hi. I know I'm a little late, so it's free. You don't have to tip me or anything either."

The man blinked and chuckled a bit. "I think you've got the wrong building, kiddo."

Lizzie blinked. "No, this is the place. God, don't tell me."

Suddenly, the man looked behind her and she turned to see a group of men entering the building. She glanced back at the man at the desk to try and sort the whole thing out. Her breathing had calmed down and she asked, "Well, you think you can tell me where-"

 _BANG!_

Lizzie screamed as a bullet went through his head and his body collapsed to the ground from the chair. A large hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She held her breath as she looked into the eyes of one of the men behind her. He had a coat and a stern look on his face. One of his buddies aimed his gun at her but she shook her head.

"No, please, don't. What do you want? Money? I keep my tips in a jar in my car, I swear!"

"We only seek entrance to the festivities going on above us...miss?"

She felt her throat get dry as she tried to mix her words together correctly. "L-Lizzie..."

He turned her around and kept his hand on her shoulder as he led her towards the elevators. Lizzie held her breath and still couldn't believe she was still holding onto the pizzas. When they entered the elevator, she felt herself shaking. She prayed to _God_ that the guy holding her didn't notice, but how couldn't he? His grip on her was strong. He smelled like he bathed in cologne and his suit had to have cost him and arm and a leg.

When he first talked to her, she noticed his accent. She wasn't too familiar with accents, but she knew he was European. When they reached the right floor, all his goons flooded out with their guns and started shooting. People screamed and got down. The guy holding her led her across the room, calmly. They walked past a table and she forgot to leave the pizzas there. Quite frankly, she didn't want to put them down. She was holding them so tightly. That's all she wanted. Too hold onto something.

He stopped her and turned her towards him. "Would you mind?"

He slowly removed his coat and raised an eyebrows at her. She got the message and put the pizzas aside.

 _Dang it..._

Her hands shook as they removed the coat off his shoulders. She held onto it as he spoke. The crowd had been brought together and she realized she was _definitely_ in the wrong place. Everyone had on their best clothes and there were bottles of champagne on all the tables. This wasn't the kind of party that ordered pizza. She bet they had some steak and fancy salads topped with dressings only available in the finest European countries.

Everyone, even the guy holding her, had their best clothes on. And, there she was, in a pizza delivery girl uniform. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a cap on with the pizza place logo on it. She wore a white polo and jeans to go along with it. The guy holding her kept talking, but she wasn't even listening. She just felt like she walked into a movie. The wrong movie. Lizzie felt like she was a Pizza Planet delivery girl from Toy Story in a James Bond flick.

Finally, the guy let her go and forgot to take his coat as he left with an Asian man in a suit. She stood in the crowd now holding a burglar's coat. After a few minutes, she blinked herself into reality and realized she was still holding his coat.

She spotted one of the goons and licked her lips, nervously. "Uh, hey, 'scuse me?"

He threw her a glare and aimed his gun at her. "Shut up."

"Uh, yeah, I think your boss forgot his coat."

The man stared at her as if she was crazy and just kept walking, keeping guard. She sighed and just tried to forget about it. Her boss was probably wondering where she was by now. She groaned a bit and closed her eyes.

 _I'm totally getting fired for this._

Folding her arms, withe the coat in her hands, she sighed. No one spoke to one another as the goons walked around with their big guns. Suddenly, Lizzie had to use the restroom. Gulping, she approached a different goon and cleared her throat.

"What?"

"Are we allowed restroom breaks? I really, really have to go."

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a bathroom and told her she had a few minutes. Quickly, she got in and threw the coat on the counter. She washed her face after she used the bathroom and took a deep breath. Ready to leave, she decided to leave the coat. Then, she realized he might want it back and probabaly wouldn't be too happy if she left it in the bathroom.

Sighing, she grabbed it and opened the door quietly. The goon was gone. She blinked to see if this was really happening. Quietly, she sneaked through the hall and into an elevator. When the doors closed, she let out a large exhale. She held the coat tightly as she pressed a random number on the elevator. As she went up and the doors opened, she made a silent prayer and got out.

She tried each office to see if any of the phones worked, but none of them did. Finally, she spotted a room with the lights on. Quietly, she walked over and heard the main guy's voice again. She figured he was Russian, but it didn't seem right. He and the Asian guy were talking for a bit, but she couldn't really hear them. She tried to-

 _BANG!_

A scream escaped her mouth and she covered it with her hand. Suddenly, one of the goons rushed out of the door and aimed his gun at her. She held her hands up as the coat slipped out of them. He yelled at her in another language and she felt her heart beating against her chest.

"I was just trying to bring this back!"

He grabbed her arm and jammed the end of his gun into her head. She shut her eyes as a whimper escaped her lips and he kept yelling. Suddenly, he heard someone else's voice. They both stopped and saw the main guy picking up his coat and rushing it off. He looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Were you really bringing this back to its rightful owner?"

She gulped. "I...yeah. I mean, I figured you'd...f-forgotten it downstairs. I was just sick of holding it. But, I'm not complaining or anything. I just-"

He chuckled and it was the first time she had seen him smile. It was weird. He looked to cold all the time and his smile just put the cherry on the "scary-as-all-Hell" cake. She was brought into the room and she gasped when she saw the Asian man dead. Her stomach felt twisted as she looked away. The main guy had a seat brought in for her as he took his own.

"I don't think you know my name, do you?" he asked.

She blinked. How the hell was she supposed to know his name? "Uh, no. No, I haven't had such a blessing."

"Hans. And, you said your name was...what?"

"Lizzie. Just Lizzie. Or some people call me 'Liz'. Either one is cool."

"Strange name."

She almost scoffed. Out of all the things about her, he found her _name_ strange. Not the fact that she was accidentally delivering pizza to the wrong place or how she was dressed. What a moron. Why were they even there? If they had just killed a guy, whom she guessed was of some importance, there was something deeper going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans had left Lizzie in an office with two goons watching her. She wasn't entirely sure why he was keeping her alive, but she wasn't complaining. He returned with one of his goons, angry.

"I know what you are feeling, but this is not productive-"

The goon replied. "He was my only brother!...my only family!"

Lizzie kept her attention elsewhere, but listened in as they argued behind her. "I want blood for my blood...we search now!"

Hans held him back and gave him a stern look. "Heinrich's team must finish planting the detenators, Karl. And, Theo needs time on the vault. After the police come, they'll spend hours trying to negotiate...that's when we search for this man."

Lizzie felt her heart leap. A man? Someone was causing them trouble? Lizzie looked around the office and spotted two walkie talkies on the desk. One had an ear piece and she quickly grabbed it as all the goons turned their backs on her to watch Hans leave the room for a moment. She shoved the walkie into her jeans and held her breath. She was alone for a few minutes as Hans returned.

Suddenly, the walkie on the desk gave out a loud scream. "Mayday, mayday! Terrorists have seized Nakatomi Building and are holding over 30 hostages! Anyone! Send police ASAP!"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at this as Hans grabbed the walkie. He moved towards the door and she quietly took out her walkie from her jeans. She raised the volume a bit to hear what was going on. She could hear Hans in the hallway.

"The roof!"

Oh, God, protect this man. God, please!

Hans hurried back in, yelling into the walkie. "Karl? Karl!"

Lizzie shifted in her seat. "Problem?"

He gave her a calm look and turned the walkie off. "She speaks. It's quite a funny thing that you arrived here by mistake."

"Yeah, real hilarious," she spat.

Hans was actually very handsome, she realized. Shame that all the good-looking ones are psychotic thieves and killers, she thought. His skin looked soft and his jawline could cut a person just by looking at them. Hans grabbed the walkie again and began speaking in German. Lizzie kept her eyes off him and sighed.

"I told all of you...I want radio silence until-"

A new voice cut him off. _"Gee, sorry, Hans! Nobody gave me the message. You should've put it on the bulletin board. Anyway, I thought you and Franco and Karl might be lonely, so-"_

Lizzie looked up at this. He knew their names. He must've been listening on them this whole time. Smart as hell. She kept her eyes lowered, trying to act uninterested as Hans looked just as shocked as she was.

"Ah, how nice of you to call," Hans said, calmly.

Charming bastard. He was totally pissed, but he acted like he just met up with his in-laws or something. Lizzie listened closely at this silent and watchful hero.

"You are most troublesome for a ...security guard?"

 _"BBZZZ!"_

Lizzie held in a laugh as Hans glared at the walkie. _"Sorry, wrong guess, Hans. Would you like to go for Double Jeopardy?"_

"Who are you, then?" Hans asked, impatiently.

 _"Just the fly in the ointment, Hans. The monkey in the wrench."_

Lizzie liked this guy already. Hans looked up as one of his goons entered the room, holding their gun. "Check on all the others...don't use the radio. See if he's lying about Marco and find out if anymore of us are missing."

The goon hurries out as Lizzie watches him go. Hans returns his attention to the radio and raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Mystery Guest, are you still there?"

 _"I wouldn't think of leaving, Hans. Unless, you wanna open the front door for me?"_

Hans gave Lizzie a cold glare as she smiled at that. "No, I'm afraid not. But, you have me at a loss. You know my name, but who are you?"

Lizzie paid close attention now. This guy sounded like a cop, but she couldn't be sure. He sounded like he knew what was doing. Hans waited as he replied.

"An orphan who went bankrupt and thinks he's John Wayne? Rambo? Marshall Dillion?" Hans taunted.

 _"Actually, I was partial to Roy Rogers. I always liked those sequined shirts."_

"Do you really think you have a chance against us, Mr. Cowboy?" Hans asked, impatiently.

A pause. _"Yippee-Ka-Yay, mother-"_

The radio turned off and Lizzie was dumbstruck. Hans folded his hands and glared at the desk. Lizzie bit her lip as he was silent for a moment. She gripped the radio in her jeans and held her breath. Hans got up and glanced down at her. "You remain here. Don't do anything stupid."

She shrugged. "I'll try not to blow the building up."

He left her alone for a moment and she took out her radio from her jeans. "Hello? Roy Rodgers?"

A pause. _"Who the hell is this?"_

She sighed with relief. "I'm a personal guest of Hans'. I showed up to this mess by mistake and now I'm locked in his office. I've been hearing you guys talk. You seem to know what you're doing."

 _"Well, to be honest, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. You got a name?"_

"Lizzie."

 _"You hurt, Lizzie? How old are you, anyway? They doing anything funny to you?"_

"No, I'm okay, for now. It's a long story, but just listen to me. Hans has a guy breaking into some vault and I think they've got something big going on here. You just stay alive and figure it out if you can, okay?"

There was a pause. _"Me? You're the one locked in an office. What's this Hans look like, anyway?"_

She was about to answer when the radio was snatched from her hands. She gasped and stood up from the chair as Hans gave her a smug look. "I keep you alive and this is how you repay me? Giving information to a stupid, scared American?"

 _"Lizzie? Lizzie, you there? Lizzie!"_

She shivered as she held her breath. He threw the radio against the wall and it broke. He stormed towards her and she gave a small scream as he raised his arm to strike at her. One of his goons ran inside and made him freeze.

"What now?" Hans barked.

"He's right about Marco. He's thirty stories down the street! The other man is Heinrich, and I found his body upstairs. His bag is missing!"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "He had the detonators!"

He turned his attention to Lizzie, who was hugging herself and trying to remain calm. Hans pointed at her as he gave his goon orders. "I need to see Theo. Tie her up and make sure she's unharmed! This all ends now."


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie felt music to her ears when she heard more and more police sirens coming from outside. She sat with her arms tied to her sides as she sat in a chair in front of Hans' desk. He had come back, going wild about some 'detonators'. Hans remained calm despite all his goons being in the room panicking out of their minds that the police had arrived.

"Everyone remain calm. Police were unavoidable," Hans told them.

Lizzie was surprised that the goons were somewhat convinced and concern slowly drained from their faces. Hans continued ordering them to find the 'detonators' and the so-called 'mystery guest'. She needed to get back on one of the radios and contact him somehow. He had clearly been watching them from afar, but she could possibly give him more information. Once most of the goons left the room to follow orders, Hans glanced out the window and then at Lizzie.

"You seem calmer than my men. Surprising."

"Is it?"

"I'd expect you to be completely devastated," he said, slightly smirking.

"Well, give it a few minutes. Being this close to you is making me sick by the minute," she replied.

Raising his eyebrows, he said nothing for a moment. "Perhaps I should kill you now."

Lizzie swallowed and he smirked. That was his play. Make him feel like he runs the joint and he'll be happy. Don't mess with him or he'll get pissed. He seemed like a guy who liked control. She glanced up when Hans got to his feet and looked down below outside the window. He placed the radio to his lips and spoke sternly.

"They'll be coming. Get ready."

Lizzie grimaced and mouthed, "Oh no."

"Alright, guys...'twas the night before Christmas..." said a voice from the radio.

"Jesus Christ, no," Lizzie whispered.

Hans smirked down below as he continued listening to the voice on the radio. "...we got four guys coming around the rear."

Suddenly, there was shooting. The spotlights that had gone up were shot out. Lizzie gasped and Hans muttered into the radio. "Just wound them."

There was shooting again and Lizzie shut her eyes as she heard very light screams from outside. The goon on the radio came back on as he gave a chuckle. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What have we here, gentlemen?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Stop firing at them. Please!"

Hans ignored her as the goon continued. "The police have themselves an RV. Southeast corner!"

Lizzie struggled against her bonds as she tried not to panic. She had to do something. But, what? She couldn't see anything going on outside. Distracting Hans would be pointless. He wasn't the one shooting. Suddenly, she heard an explosion and a glare of fire from outside.

"Oh, the quarterback is toast!"

"No! Oh, God," Lizzie cried.

Hans remained by the window as he spoke into the radio. "Hit it again."

Lizzie's eyes widened as she suddenly grew angry. "You made your point, you bastard! Leave 'em!"

He stormed to her and grabbed her chin. "Thank you for the advice. I'd prefer you to remain silent, however."

Raising the radio to his mouth again, he ordered, "Hit it again! Fire!"

Another explosion and Lizzie shut her eyes. Where the hell was this Roy Rogers? If he didn't pop up and do something, more cops would die. Her mind was trying to think, but it was also abuzz. As if on cue, the lights started to turn on and off as they all heard a faded explosion. She and Hans looked up at the ceiling until the explosions stopped and the lights stopped flickering.

A goon ran into the office, out of breath. "They're firing back at us."

Hans sat down at the desk, frowning. "It's not them, idiot. It's _him._ "

He eyed the radio and almost looked as if he were thinking of grabbing it. Lizzie felt relief as the chaos outside seemed to have calmed down for the moment. Hans tried to look as calm as he did before, but something was off about him. He didn't seem o have the same confidence. Suddenly, one of the goons came in. One with medium length blonde hair and a truck load of attitude.

"I want him now!"

Hans leaned on the desk and spoke, sternly. "If you had listened to me, he would be neutralized by now."

"I don't want neutral...I want dead," Blondie replied, coldly.

A knock at the door made them jump. Both men turned and grimaced at the man standing at the doorway. One of the guests, Lizzie assumed since she couldn't turn around all the way.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," the man behind her said.

Hans grimaced. "What does _he_ want?"

The man scoffed and laughed. "It's not what I want. It's what I can give ya."

Blondie reached for his gun, quietly, but Hans shook his head. Blondie stepped aside as another goon brought in the moron at the door. Lizzie took one look at him, and he looked as dumb as he sounded. Big smile and face that screamed "Idiot!".

"Look, it's obvious you're not some schmuck up here just to take a few purses, am I right?"

Hans gave a small nod and leaned back in his chair. "You're very perceptive."

 _Smart alack._

Lizzie saw the man give a shrug at that comment. "Well, I watch 60 Minutes..."

Lizzie shut her eyes and thought, _"We're doomed."_

"...and I can tell that you guys are professionals. They're devoted. I.E., they want something."

"Figure that out all by yourself? What a bright boy," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

Blondie aimed his gun at her head, but Hans gave him a sharp look to put it away. The moron chuckled at her comment and nodded. "Well, sweetheart, I also figured out that you're tied up for a reason. You're not too bright."

"Listen, dumbass! Newsflash: I'm still alive. You won't be if you keep-"

Blondie slapped her across the face and Hans shouted to him in German. Blondie yelled back but left the room when Hans stood up and gave him a warning glance. The moron continued as Hans made his way over to Lizzie.

"Personally, anyway, I couldn't care less about your politics. Maybe your pissed off at the camel jockies. I figure it's none of my business! But, I feel you're here to negotiate, am I right?"

Hans placed his hand on Lizzie's shoulder as he examined her bruised cheek. Lizzie looked at the idiot in fake shock. "You're amazing. You figured this out, already."

Hans smiled at that. Lizzie noticed and rolled her eyes at the whole situation. The idiot laughed and felt flattered at her comment. He approached them with a slick smile. "Hey, sweetheart, business is business. _He_ uses a gun. I use a fountain pen. You use an outdated car to deliver pizzas. So, I think we both know who's the smarter one between the two of us."

"Trust me, I know," she spat.

"Look, man, you came here to steal some green mail. But you didn't know some poison pill was gonna be running around the building."

Lizzie's eyes widened at that. How many of the hostages knew about Roy Rogers? And what was this guy's problem with him? Judging by his behavior, she knew she should've known what kind of idiot this guy was.

"Hans! I'm your white knight!"

Lizzie grimaced. Did he know Roy personally? Hans returned to his desk, looking more irritated than confused. "I must've missed 60 Minutes. What are you...saying?"

The moron sat down like he owned the place and said, "The guy upstairs? I can give him to you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Lizzie demanded.

"Quiet," Hans told her.

Suddenly, Roy's voice came over the radio. _"What do they put in these things? Ugh!"_

Another man's voice came on. "Roy? You alright?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a bite out of a thousand-year-old Twinkie. What do they put in these things?"_

Hans turned up the volume a bit as the idiot started to talk. "His name's John McClane. He's a cop in New York. Poor fella."

"They're going to kill you after this, dumbass! You're probably drunk for all we know," Lizzie yelled.

Hans pointed a finger at her and demanded that she remain silent. John kept talking on the radio as he brought up his children. Hans grabbed the radio and said, "Touching, Mr. Cowboy. Touching. Or should I say, McClane? Officer John McClane from New York."

John's voice came on after a few seconds. _"Mother Theresa called me 'McClane' in third grade. My friends call me 'John'. And, you're neither of 'em, you bastard."_

"There's someone here who would like to talk to you. A friend of yours. A special friend."

Lizzie trembled as she watched the moron take the radio and talk to John. "Hey Johnny boy. I know you think you're doing your job, John. But, I'm telling you that you're just dragging this thing out. Look, these guys just want to talk to the _LA_ police and that's not gonna happen with you screwing around up there."

 _"Ellis, what did you tell them?"_ John asked.

Ellis smirked. "I told 'em you were my friend and you were my guest at the party."

Lizzie didn't buy it. This John sounded way too smart to hang out with an idiot like Ellis. Hans and the others seemed to buy it.

 _"Ellis, you shouldn't be doing this,"_ John said, calmly.

"Tell me about it."

Lizzie shook her head. "Get off the damn radio. Listen to him."

"Hey, hey, settle down, babe, okay?"

John grimaced when he heard that. _"Wait, Ellis, who else is there? Is it the girl? What's her name...Lizzie?"_

Ellis gave a chuckle and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, she's quite the pain in the butt. Kind of like you. Maybe you two should hook up after all of this. I think you two would-"

 _"Ellis, for Christ sake!"_

"John, look, they just want their detonators. They know people are listening. That's all they want...or they're gonna kill me and your girlfriend."

He pulled the radio from his face and gave Hans a thumbs up and a wink. Lizzie shook her head as she watched him keep talking to John. Hans just kept a stern face as he waited for some reply from John.

"John, you hear me?"

John came back on, panting. _"Yeah...I hear you."_

"He's lying," Lizzie said, loudly.

Hans yelled in German and a goon aimed his gun at Lizzie's head. She closed her eyes as she made a silent prayer. They all waited for John.

"John, the police are outside. Tell them where the detonators are before somebody gets hurt! They got a gun to our heads, so you better start spilling the beans," Ellis said, smiling like a phony car salesman.

 _"Ellis, listen to me very carefully, alright? Just shut up and put Hans back on the line!"_

Hans leaned forward as Ellis held the radio out to him. John spoke aloud to the lead German as his voice cracked. _"Hans, this idiot doesn't know what kind of man you are, but I do. Put the goddamn guns down!"_

"Good, then you also know that you have no choice but to give us the detonators. You are not a part of this negotiation," Hans replied, grabbing his gun on his desk.

"Hey, what am I a stunt actor? Put away the gun, Hans. This is radio, not television," Ellis said as he saw Hans grab the gun.

Lizzie held her breath as John came back on. _"Hans, this guy is not my friend! I just met him tonight! Same with the girl! Jesus, don't shoot the girl! You hear me?"_

Ellis chuckled. "John, how can you say that after all these years? John?"

Lizzie dared to speak up, whispering. "Ellis, shut up."

When John gave no reply, Ellis put the radio down and Hans gave him the same cheesy smile he had been giving them for the past ten minutes. He shot Ellis in the forehead and Lizzie screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hans took the radio, after shooting Ellis, and opened the office door. The crowd started screaming when they heard the shot. Lizzie watched them all scramble like ants, and shook her head at the chaos. She had to do something.

"Hear that? Talk to me! Where are my detonators?" Hans demanded through the radio.

Lizzie struggled in the chair as Hans continued yelling. He fired his gun, and the crowd screamed even more. "Where are they or shall I shoot another one?"

Hans turned his gaze to Lizzie, and her eyes widened. He approached her with his gun to her forehead and she shut her eyes. "Shall I shoot another? Answer me! I will shoot the girl if you don't give me my detonators!"

"Don't do this, Hans. Please. You've almost got your money. Just keep at it, and he'll be out of your hair the sooner you leave," Lizzie pleaded in a harsh whisper.

"You are in no position to advise me."

She swallowed. "Let me talk to him, please. I'll talk to him."

Hans scoffed at that. "You take me for a fool."

He placed the radio on the desk and sat down. Lizzie noticed her shoulders were tense, and she tried to calm herself down. She could feel her heartbeat in her head, and breathed slowly. Hans grabbed the radio and spoke, slowly.

"Attention, police. Attention, police."

A voice came through the radio. " _This is Deputy Chief Robinson. Who is this?"_

"This is Hans Gruber. I assume you realize the futility of direct action against me. We have no wish for further loss of life."

Lizzie watched his goons approach Ellis, as he lay dead. His face was bloody and she couldn't even stare at it another second when bile came to her throat. That gave her an idea. Hans continued on the radio, giving demands to the police. She looked back at Ellis and prayed his smell would reach her nose. It did. The smell of flesh made her wince and cough.

Hans didn't seem to hear her when he gave Blondie an order to find Roy Rodgers. Lizzie kept trying to gag, as she kept her eyes on the body.

"I'll check the explosives. You just get the little shit and my detonators," Hans demanded as he adjusted his tie.

Finally, Lizzie felt the burning bile reach her throat and nose. She threw up in her chair and got her uniform dirty. The smell of her own vomit made her gag even more. She coughed and Hans hurried over. Hurrying, he untied her hands and Lizzie inwardly cheered. It was working. Hans shooed his goons out of the office to be alone with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her.

"It's all over my clothes," she mumbled as she gazed at her clothes.

Hans rolled his eyes, as he took a tissue from the desk and wiped her mouth. "Come."

The vomit was mostly on her shirt, and a few drips got onto her jeans, but nothing major. Hans grabbed the famous coat that got her into this mess, and led her into a woman's restroom. "Remove your shirt and wear this."

She thought he was going to leave, but he stood there waiting. Lizzie looked at her shirt and just imagined the vomit getting into her hair when she would take it off. Carefully, she took her shirt off and thankfully had a tanktop underneath. It wasn't as stained as her shirt. Hans tossed her his coat and the smell of his cologne filled her nose. She put the coat on, and rinsed her mouth with water to rid it of the leftover bits of vomit in her teeth. Hans wiped her mouth dry with a paper towel.

"Hurry up," he said in his monotone voice as he dragged her out of the bathroom.

They returned to the office, but he had no one to guard her. She watched him think for a moment and then drag her from the office. They entered an elevator and he pressed a button to one of the top floors. Lizzie stood silently, unsure as what to do or say. Hans was also silent.

The elevator opened and he led her out. They entered a mechanical room with metal flooring. There were all sorts of sounds and clouds of steam coming from machinery. Hans checked some wires and looked displeased. Lizzie tried to look around for this Roy Rodgers, but didn't see a sign of anyone else in the room. She had to draw attention to herself. Leaning against a wall, she started to cough loudly, holding her throat. Hans turned and immediately rushed to her side.

"What's wrong? Quiet!"

Hans put his hand to her mouth and shushed her loudly. They both froze when they heard a gun load behind them. Hans turned and Lizzie stood confused at the sight of a shirtless man with a cigar in his mouth. "Hi!"


End file.
